Long Time, Highly Awaited
by MinakoTrickster
Summary: For a year she had been plagued with dreams of a hungry mouth and eager hands. Sleep had been both a haven and a curse. Her frustrations are mounting and believing her sanity in question is just when her dream lover strikes. Who is it? Second in Unexpected Verse.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Sexual themes, so no kiddies under eighteen.

Second in my _**Unexpected Verse.**_

And beta/corrections for this go to my good friend, MegaKat! If you're into Sailormoon and DBZ you should try her works, she's pretty awesome!

For now, enjoy.

* * *

"I was pressed against the wall, his front against my back. His fingers trailing lower and lower. I was quivering, begging him as he teased me. He was whispering dirty, naughty things in my ear. I was so close. He then told me I had to cum, jamming his fingers into me, hard and hot. And then..." The three other women sat around the speaker, leaning in and hung up on every single word that fell from those dusky, pink lips. Eyes wide, entranced with the tale, two of them in envy and one imagining playing out the scene. The tension was thick and all three wouldn't be able to deny how their thighs rubbed together, beneath the table, the teller's tale descriptive and drool worthy.

The four women seemed to be in their own little bubble, separated from the rest of the patrons that frequented the little bar. They had claimed the hole-in-the-wall as their own since they'd all reached Chuunin, or an age were they all could drink. Around them, civilians and shinobi mingled and drank, some even taking to a designated dance floor, leaving the four to their weekly get-together that was rare between duties, missions and even their own home lives.

"Then what?" A certain blonde pushed, twisting a simple platinum band around her third finger, impatient to know.

"My alarm beeped and woke me up." The brunette with twin buns deadpanned. Two of the members of their party let out groans of frustration, the pinkette hitting her forehead against the solid wood of the table. The third, whose face was flushed with the mixture of drink and the story, could only stare sympathetically at the girl who reached out and knocked back her glass of rum.

"That fucking sucks." The blonde agreed, remembering nights of lonesome imaginings and her own fingers.

"What the hell are you complaining about?" The pinkette raised her head, mauve orbs narrowed in consternation, "You're married for fuck sake. To Shino..." The table went silent, "And yeah, you told us how that happened." She finished with a lecherous sneer.

The blonde rolled her eyes, but her grin spoke volumes of how satisfying it was, "Well, Billboard Brow, before my hubby happened I suffered the same shit." The mind walker tossed back her own glass.

"Yeah, yeah. At least now you're getting those back tenfold." The brunette and the speaker of the tale replied dryly, only slightly bitter but still happy for her friend.

"If you want me to sugarcoat that, I won't." The blonde pointed at her, "I am getting that back and it's ten times better." And proceeded to stick a stolen olive in her mouth.

"Bitch." The pinkette pushed at the nearest shoulder she could reach, but her own smile belied the heat of the word.

"But damn, _who_ was that wet dream about?" Ino went on to question, nudging the quiet one amongst them, "I think even Hina-chan wants to know."

The dark haired woman, with the milky white eyes, merely spluttered for one second before giving it up and nodding, "Y-yes. It s-s-se-seemed very good." The girl was soft-spoken and her stuttering had long since been in the past until confronted with situations such as these. And there were a lot of nights where she and her friends would gather together, drink and share some of their darkest and most intimate fantasies.

Certainly not something one would think the Hyuuga Heiress would indulge in. Yet guilty pleasures were so sweet.

What her daddy doesn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The older of the four, the brunette weapons mistress, huffed out a breath of annoyance, "I don't know." She slammed a palm down on the table to emphasize her own frustration and watched the other three share glances of astonishment. Another groan and Tenten flopped onto the table with both of her arms covering her head. She looked miserable, peeking up at them with pouty lips, "I never see the face. I only hear the voice an-"

"You whore." Ino blurted, a stunned grin lighting her features.

"You like anonymous sex." Sakura followed with her own incredulous laugh.

Tenten sighed, looking at Hinata, whom was sporting a tomato for a face, yet the girl seemed intrigued. Which wasn't all that surprising. They all knew that the silent one was the one to watch out for. Just look at Shino...

Speaking of the devil, there was a commotion at the door. The four turned to see a specific bug-user and a few of the guys, like Naruto, Sai, Kiba and even Lee walking into the bar. Tenten cast their resident blonde a look.

"Nope," Ino raised her hands in surrender, shaking her head vigorously, "I did not spill where we go." Reading the truth, she was spared from accusing looks when the guys spotted them and headed on over.

"Well, looks like we have stalkers." Tenten announced with embellishment, just loud enough for the approaching men to hear. Naruto and Kiba sported goofy grins.

"If you mean if we intended to follow you, then partially." The ex-Root member smiled that overly cheesy grin and ignored Naruto's sputtering protest and Kiba's own bark of telling him to shut up, reaching for Tenten's glass and ignoring her glare as he sipped at her liquor.

There was no room to fit them all, but Sakura managed to squeeze past Ino and sit her on the outside, where Shino sat; the blonde was quick to huddle in his side. Other than that, no display on just how heated it could get between those two. Three certain women knew better.

"Yosh, we did admit that we were going around drinking." Nervous glances were shared.

"Lee wasn't." Kiba was quick to assure, allowing the women of the Konoha eleven to breathe sighs of relief.

The Gai clone continued, "Kiba, "A pat to the dog-user nin's shoulder, "said he caught your scents (The girls exchanged looks, remembering their topic and its effects on them) and here we are!" This ended in a pose with his chest puffed out and fisted hands on his hips. This did gain a few women to look and sigh; despite the eyebrows and fashion sense, the boy was still a catch.

"So, you just decided to join us?" Sakura leaned forward, sipping at her martini and frowning at the remembered loss of an olive.

Here, Kiba chuckled, "Yeah, well," He did a side nod at the cuddling couple, "Mr. Newlywed wanted to check on his bride."

"Hmm. As the story will go." The bug-user's deep voice sounded from his layers, but his head was turned slightly; no one could deny he was likely staring at Ino.

"Ahh, what are we talking for?!" The loud blonde male spoke up, grinning that large Cheshire cat-like grin, "Let's get to drinking!" Followed with a fist pump and a collective agreement.

"YEAH!"

With someone else buying their drinks who the hell would pass that up?

* * *

Waving goodbye at the end of the night-though it was actually three in the morning- the group parted ways. All of them having fun. enjoying being together when they could despite a few missing members.

The double bun wearing female chuckled as she meandered along, not entirely tossed but buzzed enough to enjoy the slighty freeing sensation that most can enjoy with drinking. Outside, the darkened sky was cast with clouds passing on by. The streets were littered with lamps casting light for those below. The buildings were all dark, shushed and lulled into sleep from the late hours.

Honestly, walking away from the closing district that housed most of the nightly entertainments, the weapon-user had time to ponder a bit more on the conversation before the boys showed up.

_"But damn, who was that wet dream about?"_

"Fuck." The brunette groaned, rubbing her eyes with both hands before making a turn.

_I couldn't tell them that I could've sworn he sounded lik-_

Her thoughts were interrupted and her breath was stolen, for out of nowhere something collided with her. Her breasts were squeezed against the rough siding of someone's home. Against her back, something hard was squeezing her in, her head turned to the side and unable to make out anything. It was so dark, just where the lamp lighting didn't reach.

She struggled, knowing she wasn't easy to pin and that if she worked she could loosen the hold. Well, if it was someone else...

"Don't struggle." Sucking in a breath, Tenten froze with large chocolate orbs going wide. It was instantaneous as the speaker's breath blew over her ear, causing her lids to flutter and a gurgle to escape her.

_That voice._

"I've been imagining pinning you like this, having such a strong woman beneath me." It was like silk, gravely and husky to her senses. It was as if his voice was touching her all over, sliding over her in the most intimate fashions. She could already feel the spark of heat growing in her lower belly.

"But of course, I've been seeing you in your dreams, haven't I?"

_What?!_

Her breath hitched; she felt as if she was frozen in place. Wanting to hear more, needing to hear whatever next syllable the speaker uttered. For she had no doubt that this was the voice in her dreams, the same voice that had taunted her for over a fucking year. The same voice that had driven her wild, almost to the edge before a stupid alarm interrupted her. And that was when the voice was kind. Other times there would be no end in sight. Always teasing, always building. But before she could ever think of stepping a toe near completion the voice would hold her back. Those nights, she woke up shaking and in tears.

"I've been slipping into your dreams, touching you. Tasting you," Here, teeth scraped down the back of her nape and a whimper was drawn from her. Hands, hands she couldn't see, teased down her sides with one diverting up and cupping under the right side of her breast and the other sliding lower and lower. And he was petting her, cupping her through her pants. So familiar.

_Hands. Hands. Touching. Free?_

But there was no freedom. She was stuck, frozen between the wall and the one whom had teased and pleasured her in her sleep. Her ghostly lover she had been sure she fabricated.

_This didn't feel like a fabrication!_

"You'll notice you can't move. You can't see me. But you can feel me." And boy did she. Behind her, she could feel him grinding himself into her backside, the shape of a hard shaft sliding over her pants and between the cheeks of her backside.

Her breathing was becoming labored, short and loud. He added an emphasis to one particular twitch of the hip and she groaned before biting her lower lip, hoping to silence herself.

"No need for silence." A shiver, a wet tongue licked at the shell of her ear and lips pressed, open mouthed, along the skin behind it, "I set up a barrier. You can scream for me like you did in your dreams."

His hold over her womanhood tightened, his thumb pressing in to where her pants and undergarments compressed to her. Her glistening lips dampening the cloth, and he rubbed, using the very edge of his thumb to tease at her clothed clit.

"And you can't deny that you want me," Another opened mouth kiss, his tongue darting at her skin before there was a sharp bite. She moaned at the pleasure the rough act brought her as she noted his steady movements against her ass, "Just like I want you."

Closing her eyes, the brunette had only a moment to notice that she was able to push back against the wall. Her arms outstretched, her backside jutting out to pucker her ass in the air and her back arched.

_And the draft was because not a stitch of clothing was left._

Panting, she looked down, only able to move her head. But it did no good. It was obscenely dark. She couldn't feel her clothes on her and she was made even more aware of the fact because of those hands.

Her right breast was being molded and toyed, her hardened nub was being pulled and teased. The other was being laved, worshiped with a mouth that would close around it, suckling the tip. A tongue would roll and swirl, causing her groans to grow louder. Her legs were spread apart, a hand teasing at her slit as the tip of his thumb flicked at her.

"Oh, oh, oh." Wheezed out of her, as she could feel her juice covered folds being spread and the thumb became solid, rubbing at her with little mercy and making her little ohs grow, sounding like a cat in heat.

"You smell so good. Feel so good." He murmured against her left breast. Then he was gone. She jumped when the speaker blew over her hot, open mound.

"Sto-Ahhh!" She cried out towards the end, for his thumb did stop, but was replaced with a lick. The whole flat area starting from the bottom and slowly inched up.

"I won't stop, Tenten." Her eyes went wide, unwilling to recall just when she closed them.

_He knows my name._

"Surprised? Don't be." And another lick, and another, and another. He lapped at her as if he was a greedy child, trying to lick up all of his ice cream before it melted. The assault was harsh and brutal. Tenten could feel herself climbing, could feel it as she thrashed her head about wildly and her legs shook uncontrollably.

This wouldn't be much longer.

_Please, please! Don't stop!_

"Uhhh." She twitched, as he growled and he licked at her, licking up all her juices; more would replace them. He moaned into her, the vibrations taunting as well as stimulating as she was quickly losing her mind, falling and falling.

"Cum on my tongue." The order was quick, and the very appendage plunged into her. The reaction was instant. Back arching, head snapping back she let out a feral cry of release. Dark splotches swam before her vision, the need in her belly combusting and sending her off and out of her own skin.

There was no mercy, for her captor never let up. As she contracted, his tongue was replaced with two fingers plunging in and out of her, keeping up a fast speed, spreading her, feeling for that little spot that just had her short-circuiting. His lips closed around her clitoris, sucking and nipping at the bundle of nerves.

"I-I ca-can't." She whined, a keen sound that made her feel raw and exposed. Oh god, oh gods. She could feel another orgasm coming on; he did not heed her, but sped up his pace, adding a third finger to the delightful mix.

"I want more of you in my mouth. You will." It was a predatory hiss; it had her hips shaking uncontrollably as she felt another crash, another wave throwing her out of her body. She didn't know if she was right-side up or up-side down. Didn't know if she was even part of reality any longer. She just knew she was sobbing, begging for more or mercy. She didn't know what she wanted more.

The sounds of slurping, of a tongue lapping at her and licking down her thighs began to grow, once she began to trail back down from the lands of orgasm heaven. Her vaginal area was warm and sensitized. But it was being left alone.

_For how much longer?_

She leaned her head on her arm, still unable to move despite just wanting to drop onto the road-they were still outside right?-and not move till sunrise. But the weapon mistress knew that wouldn't be an option. Her experiences with her dream lover had proven that to be true.

"I love when you come undone." A breath on her nose was all the warning she had and then she was tasting herself on soft lips, lips that were possessive and demanding. His tongue invaded her, wrestled and dominated her. Her eyes had closed, but she couldn't open them even if she tried. She had tried.

But what will she had was lost, sinking into the kiss as gentle hands held her face; thumbs brushing over the apples of her cheeks. The kiss slowed and eased, becoming more about seduction and affection than dominance and passion.

Slowly opening her eyes, he was gone and she could feel hands creeping up her arms. Eyes going wide, she tried to see past her own skin. She couldn't even see the house she had been held against.

_I might not read hands like Ino, but surely..._

Her mouth dropped in disbelief, for where she could feel her fists in much larger hands than her own, she saw nothing. Just darkness hugging at her skin and the feel of him touching.

_Is he wearing a rubber suit?_

The brunette beauty had no time to ponder that for she was aware of a sharp smack that was delivered to her bottom and the more intimate feel of skin on skin. Between her legs he was pumping a naked, long shaft between her lips. Not penetrating, but the upper side was rubbing over her clit and getting soaked in her juices.

_Nope, that was skin on skin. Genjutsu?_

"Shit." She whimpered, unable to deny the clenching of her walls, eager to have that long hard member pumping in and out of her. Any thoughts of genjutsu were forgotten. Visions of making her scream and beg for more just as she had in her dreams were more at the forefront. Another slap and she gasped, the sting wasn't so much hurtful but never had she thought she'd been into receiving spankings.

"After tonight, you're mine, Tenten. No more dreams. No more hiding. I will take you to bed every night and sink into you." Another slap, just as she opened her mouth to retort and a moan happened instead, "I will fuck you and have you screaming my name. I will know every inch of you and you will know every inch of me." A louder slap rang like an echo as if his very threats-promises-were being written in stone, etching into their skins. She couldn't help but think she was clasped in bonds by those words, but oh how delicious it felt.

"Ah, ah." She had no words, no single sentence to articulate in the face of his own demands. She could only feel and hear, as he rubbed her reddening ass-cheek and just pumped his shaft between her legs, just going slow as he kept her wanting, needing.

"Say yes, Tenten. Say it." His own breathing hadn't sounded so labored before. The speaker's voice just as filled with desperation for her as she was for him.

_Did she dare? She didn't even know who he was._

Clenching her eyes shut, the moment dragged as he waited for her answer, stopping and holding still. He did not pump himself between her legs. Did not tease her breast. It was as if he was held frozen until she answered.

_Did it matter? _

"Yes." She whimpered, knowing that it didn't matter. She had fallen for her ghost lover in her own way. No, she didn't know him by conventional means... but fuck, who in her line of work fell in love the conventional way?

"Good." His front was against her back, molding into her. Those hands slid down and cupped her breast, causing her to cry out as he tweaked and pulled at her nipples. And then he was plunging into her with no warning. He was fast and furious, pounding into her from behind and dominating her body just as he dominated her soul.

Her walls clenched and pulled at that hard member, her screams growing and climbing in volume as he fucked her rapidly. His lips teased and tasted along her shoulders, her neck and her back.

This was an onslaught, a claiming of the female. He stretched her, molded her to fit him; take him deeper. And she was powerless to stop it. Didn't want to stop it.

"I'm-" She gasped, knowing that his earlier ministrations and continued teasing had kept the ember of her arousal going, and it was quickly building as he continued to pound into her.

"Cum. I want to have your scent all over my cock." His breathing was ragged and short. It fucking had her groaning louder just knowing she was affecting him as he was affecting her. She came, his cock deep inside of her that her walls clamped on him and held. There were no words to describe this. Her earlier climaxes were teasers compared to this. She was weightless and all she knew was that he was buried deep in her, wanting him to sink deeper and cum inside of her.

Her ears perked, hearing his own guttural moan and the way his hips twitched and bucked, she could feel the hot spurts coating the cavern of her walls.

_Oh fuck, yes, gods!_

A sob wracked through her body and she went limp, no longer held by whatever bindings had been placed. Her knees buckled and he went with her, falling back and still buried within her. She couldn't have moved even if she tried, closing her eyes and laying back against an expanse of chest that breathed in time with her own, short and quick.

Opening her gaze, she found they weren't on the streets, much like she had feared, but could see the tan of her own walls and the white of her ceiling. A glance out of the corner of her eye, showed that her bed was no more than two feet away and the beginning of the sun's rays were stretching along the wall above it.

She was reminded that she had been fucked-not dreaming-when an arm wrapped around her, twisted to where her back met the carpet and her brown orbs went wide when she saw was hovering over her.

"Sai!?" She blurted, seeing dark eyes, usually closed in that weird smile the ex-Root member usually wore peering down at her.

"Yes." He merely responded, as she looked down assuring herself they were both naked, her thighs covered in their combined releases and his softening member glistening with them as well. His chest was heaving and yet his expression gave nothing of that away.

"Disappointed?" His questioned snapped her back to the reality of the situation.

"Wha? How?" She sputtered, feeling like she was missing a few key pieces here.

"I wanted you." Simple, straight and still so confusing. His lips twitched up, more a real smile than the one he always had plastered on his face.

And here she was, fumbling with what to do or say in the face of this revelation, "My dreams!"

"I did not think I was adequate to approach you. So I simply went with conveying my desires a different way."

_Dafak?_

"So... um, what you said earlier...?" She hedged, her cheeks red not from desire but bashfulness.

"I do not make comments like that lightly." He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers and she responded, kissing back. His chest brushed over hers and the kiss was quickly becoming more; the feel of something poking at her thigh had Tenten's eyes flying open and pulling away just to look down.

"Already?" She blinked, baffled.

"Yes. I find you make me very hard." Delivered with barely any inflection in that voice, but his grip on her thighs was telling, pulling her so that her hips were angled and she eagerly clung to him as he sank into her.

Her cry of want turned into a yelp of surprise for her bedroom door was busted open and there, standing in all her glory was their Hokage, Tsunade.

"Tenten, I was on my way over when I-" The Sannin blinked, taking in the scene. The brunette was blushing, trying to cover herself and push her lover off her.

"Sai?" The busty blonde croaked as the man merely turned his head and kept thrusting into his blushing woman, smiling at the Hokage like he wasn't fucking one of her kunoichi into the fucking floor.

"Lady Tsunade!" A yelp from the panicking brunette.

"Yes?" A drawl from the male who didn't seem to care they had an audience.

"Um, what, uh-" Tsunade tried to get herself moving, to turn around and go, but she seemed stuck in place.

"I am fucking the woman I've declared my intentions towards." There was a slight pitch, and an emphasis on one thrust that had Tenten squeaking, "While I can't say I mind you watching I think you are making her uncomfortable."

"Right, going!" Rushed words and an poofing Sannin left the two lovers alone. The male turned, at the smack of the shoulder.

"Sai, you can't jus-" But Tenten was interrupted.

"I am with my woman and finally claimed her. All else is unimportant for now." He proceeded to show Tenten just how right he was.

* * *

Outside, with the cool morning air fanning her heated cheeks, Tsunade held a hand to her chest and was shaking her head. Stunned and envious as she remembered the scene she walked in on.

That is what she got for trying to be considerate and not wake other shinobi to fetch people for her!

That, upstairs, was not something she would have ever foreseen. But then, her little surprise from earlier that week hadn't been anything she could have imagined either.

"Gah!" She wiped a hand over her face, "If this keeps up I'm going to have to pass laws to make these shinobi leave my kunoichi alone!" The blonde huffed, stomping away with a shake of her head, "Fucking men." The blonde scowled, but had a hard time fighting her own smirk.

"Dammit, now who can I send on this mission?" The blonde groused, finding her first and second options now null and void.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Hinata will have to do." The blonde sighed, "And I will so not send someone who'll take another of my kunoichi. Just no."

Little did she know...

* * *

The End.

I hope you all liked this. Yes, it was longer than the first part of this verse, but I'm planning round two or other one-shots for this verse.

And Tsunade is just fun to mess with.

Feel free to leave a review.

And, if you like, review who might be good for Hinata in her part of the installment!


End file.
